Deja Vu Love
by WaterLily66
Summary: Giotto chases after Tsuna hoping to win her heart, but Tsuna rejects him only secretly loving him. When Tsuna is killed she prays that she is reborn in her next life strong enough to protect Giotto. Fem to male Tsuna! Another G27!
1. Chapter 1 Go To Hell

Lily: Hey ya! I'm writing yet another G27 story! I hope you like it just as much as my other stories! Thanks for reading, please feel free to review!

Shiro: Disclaimer- We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Please R&R

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 Go To Hell<span>

"LEAVE ME ALONE," an annoyed voice yelled out through the streets of a small town in Italy. The people continued about their business as this was now an everyday occurrence for them. The townsfolk knew that a certain young man was chasing after a certain young woman again. The men would chuckle, knowing that this pretty young woman, who was normally very shy, became quite loud in her attempt to rid herself of the young man who had fallen for her. She detested him with her whole being, but for some reason the message never got across to the boy and he would spend a few hours almost every day following her around.

The young man had golden hair that stuck up at odd angles and overall defied gravity. He had alluring sky blue eyes that would cause most women to melt if they saw them. He usually wore a suit, and every so often a mantle would flow from his shoulders. Everyone in town knew this man as Vongola Primo, though his closest of friends also knew him by the name Giotto.

The poor young woman who caught Giotto's interest had soft chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. She was the idol of the town and had captured the hearts of nearly every man there, whether he was married or not, without even trying. She had turned down many a man, as they held no interest of hers and soon they learned to admire her from a distance. She had moved to the town at a young age with her parents and started out as an overall very shy young girl. She was dainty and a little bit clumsy, but that only made her endearing. The townsfolk were very taken with her and held no enmity towards her, knowing that she never acted to harm any of them. This girls name was Tsunayoshi, though many called her Tsuna. What was her last name? Well she never told anyone, and no one bothered to ask.

For some reason when Giotto didn't give up and kept returning, the young girl would become annoyed and would yell at him. It hadn't started out that way. In the beginning Tsuna would kindly tell him to leave. But Giotto would return again, and more he did the more random his appearances would be. Like this particular day. Imagine Tsuna's shock when Giotto had suddenly popped halfway through an open window as Tsuna was getting ready to change that morning.

"GET OUT YOU PERVET!" Tsuna had yelled will all her might.

Giotto then started to follow after her as she left her home to do some errands for her mother. He trailed after her much like a puppy gleefully follows its master. After many of Giotto's antics Tsuna had taken to yelling at him right away rather than pushing him away gently.

Because of his mysterious job Giotto would be sure to stop bothering Tsuna at some point in the day and luckily for Tsuna that time was way before noon on this sunny day. Giotto managed to place a kiss on Tsuna's hand before he left laughing and dodging the rocks that Tsuna had thrown at him.

Giotto walked into his office still smiling at his escapade for the day. His six closest friends were gathered and waiting for him so that they could discuss their duties for the week.

A man with red hair that was cut at his chin line and a fringe of bangs that were flopped on his face, as well as a mark like a flame rolled his crimson eyes. His name was G, and he was Giotto's right hand man, storm guardian, as well as his childhood friend. "You know, if you keep irritating that girl like that she's going to hate you even more."

"That is if that girl doesn't hate him already," A man that went by the name Lampo said. He had a mop of green hair that curled slightly at the ends. He also had a lighting mark under his right eye. He was the youngest of the group and also the laziest. Although that may be due to the fact that he was a duke before he was Giotto's thunder guardian.

A raven haired man laughed jovially. "I think her reactions are kind of funny," He said happily. This man wore cloths that men of high status in Japan wore and was most often seen playing his beloved flute. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black. His name was Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's easy going friend and rain guardian.

"Nufufufufu," The mist guardian laughed creepily, "It's lucky for you, Giotto, that she doesn't have inhuman strength. Otherwise she would hurl boulders at you, don't you think?" This man was originally an aristocrat, though he hated his heritage. He had indigo hair cut in the fashion, as most would recognize it as, a pineapple with two zigzagging lines leading to the top. He was a cunning man and he was known as Daemon Spade.

"We should pray for Giotto's good luck, so that he may be able to win the heart of the fair young lady," A jolly priest said while clapping his hands together. This man named Knuckle used to be a boxer, though after an unfortunate mishap he turned to God. Every so often, when Giotto needed it, for a span of three minutes Knuckle will take up his gloves once again. He had raven hair, golden colored eyes, a red scarf, and a bandage over his nose. He was the sun guardian.

The last man in the room was leaning against the wall, far away from the others. Though he was Giotto's cloud guardian he didn't work directly with Giotto's group. Instead he led an outside organization, which he named CEDEF, as an external advisor. His hair was an extremely light blonde and his eyes were a steely light blue. He was often seen wearing a suit covered by a trench coat and was known for carrying handcuffs for which he was ready to punish any wrong doers with. Alaude was definitely the strongest of Giotto's guardians. "Can't blame her for getting irritated with this weak idiot," he said coldly.

Giotto was unfazed by the negative comments as he was still living in the moments of Tsuna's irritation.

"What draws you to that girl anyways?" G asked. He loosened his tie a little more making his attire even sloppier.

Giotto chuckle. "She's different than what we're used to," he said simply.

His guardians looked at him questioningly.

"Well, usually women will swoon and try to throw themselves at us. It gets rather annoying, but Tsunayoshi didn't do that the first time I met her, or even now. I actually have to work to make her fall for me. I like how she's more independent and doesn't chase after anything with two legs and a wad of cash." Giotto smiled warmly at the thought.

Asari laughed again. "That's right. She doesn't crowd us. It makes it really easy to talk to her, like she's part of the group."

"She certainly is the type you would want as a friend," Knuckle agreed.

"Nufufufu, she isn't afraid to tell you off either. Though compared to my Elena, Tsunayoshi is still out-classed." Daemon added.

"Although I still think you're going about it the wrong way," G said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Giotto chuckled again. "We should get to business. I want to finish this early today."

"Oh? Are you going back?" Asari asked his friend.

Giotto just waved his hand and took his chair. They began their meeting, now they were a mafia famiglia and a vigilante group, not a group a friends sitting down for a nice chat.

OoOoO

Meanwhile Tsuna went about her day in complete paranoia. She kept turning around at any sound that may have been someone following or watching her. She would twitch whenever someone greeted her, and she would jump if they touched her. Later, when Tsuna was alone, she fell to her hands and knees thinking to herself, '_How the hell did it get to be this way?... Though,_' she smiled a little and covered an eye with one of her hands, '_If it wasn't for that stupid idiot, I would still be living my life in disgust._'

Previously, Tsuna had lived in detest due to all the men who kept chasing after her. Many were married, but weren't shy about their methods in trying to woo her. She hated it very much. Giotto gave her a whole new reason to hate mankind. He also introduced her to men who were decent. In fact, she… kind of liked Giotto a little bit, though she would _never_ admit it to anyone, especially that man. Tsuna got up and continued her chores for the day, so that she could have free time to herself later. Maybe she would go to her favorite spot up in the field later that day.

OoOoO

Just as Giotto had hoped, the meeting ended early and he was free to pursue the young female once again. Though, this time G and Asari tagged along. G came along so that he could restrain his friend when his teasing became a little too much for Tsuna; Asari because he liked watching and found Tsuna's company enjoyable, as well as wash away the stress that Giotto would inevitably cause her.

"Hmmm," Giotto hummed joyfully, "where do you think I can find her?"

"Beats me. You're the stalker, so shouldn't you know best?" G stuffed his hands into his pants pocket.

Asari laughed.

"Ooh! I know! I bet she's at the field right now writing in her journal," Giotto said smiling happily and picking up his pace.

"Definitely a stalker," G said again.

Asari and G followed Giotto as he led them up a grassy hill to an open field. There were many differently colored flowers dotting the lush grass and the surrounding trees were tall, and were just perfect for climbing. Under a tree with blossoms dusting its branches sat a young woman. She had half her hair tied back with a sky blue ribbon and was scribbling something into a journal. She stopped, stood up, and stretched. She gazed at the clear sky in peace, unaware of the three men approaching her.

"Tsuuuuuuunaaa!" Giotto suddenly called out.

Tsuna's reaction was comical. Her surprise and alarm was very much like that of a scared cat jumping into the air with its fur standing on end. Tsuna, breathing hard, place a hand against the tree for support and her other hand clutched the area over her heart. When she finally turned around and saw who it was who called her, her facial features changed to irritation and disgust. Tsuna turned to face the tree and started slamming her head against it repeatedly.

Giotto laughed at Tsuna's reaction, but kept walking toward the girl at the same pace. Asari also laughed while G ran forward to pull her away.

"Geez, are you trying to kill yourself?" G asked as he dragged Tsuna a short distance from the tree.

Tsuna's forehead was very red now and she rubbed it to ease the pain a little. "No, just enough to knock myself out. I trust Mr. G and Mr. Asari to not leave me to that idiot over there." Tsuna pulled away from G's grip so that she could dust herself off a little. Her actions had caused her ribbon to come undone and it started to float away with the breeze. "Ah! My ribbon!" Tsuna cried out as she tried to catch the simple strip of silk.

The breeze blew the ribbon toward Giotto who gently tugged it away from the grasp of the light wind. He smiled as he recognized the silk strip and wondered if Tsuna remembered that it was him who gave it to her in the past.

"Give me back my ribbon!" Tsuna demanded as she ran forward and reached for the blue trimming.

"Nuh, uh uh!" Giotto said in a sing song voice holding Tsuna's ribbon high out of her reach.

Tsuna stood on her tip toes reaching with all her might. "Give it back! That's my favorite one!" She started to jump for her hair piece. Poor Tsuna just barely reached Giotto's chest when just standing. There was no way she was able to reach Giotto's hand, even when she jumped.

"The little miss must say please!" Giotto said, dangling the ribbon so Tsuna's finger would just barely brush it.

"Please give it back!" Tsuna said frustrated.

"Please Giotto!" The blond continued to tease.

Tsuna gritted her teeth and gave up on jumping. "Please Mr. Giotto."

Giotto smiled and brought his hand down to hand back the ribbon, though not before he planted a kiss on her forehead. Tsuna squealed and retreated several feet away with a hand clasped over the spot his lips had connected with. She was blushing and apparently very shocked and irritated.

"Arg! I can't believe he just did that," Tsuna said as she slipped into a sitting position with her knees pulled together and feet on either side. She at her hands in mad horror, (mad as in insane, because she was smiling). "This is horrible, the worst thing that could ever happen!" She went to hands and knees and cried out in despair, "That's it! My life is over! This guy is driving me insane!" She sat back and covered her eyes with her hands, leaning back a little so that he face was facing the sky and shouted, "Why me?"

Giotto and Asari laughed.

"She certainly goes through a lot of emotions in such a short amount of time," Asari said though his chuckles.

"Her reactions are always the best!" Giotto said happily as he continued to laugh. He still had Tsuna's ribbon.

G just shook his head. He was glad that his friend was able to smile so naturally, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl who had caught Giotto's fancy.

"Give back my ribbon!" Tsuna demanded again.

The group looked around, as Tsuna was no longer in front of them, then spotted her hiding behind G. She was peeking between his arm and side at Giotto, making sure that she had a safe barrier between herself and the man.

"How about if you give me a kiss?" Giotto teased.

Tsuna glared at Giotto. "Go to hell."

"My, my, my! That's rather cold. I think I'll keep this!" Giotto said while he mocked being hurt.

G sighed in exasperation and took the ribbon from Giotto. Tsuna smiled and thanked G in appreciation and started to retie her hair.

"Hey, do you remember who gave you that ribbon?" Giotto asked suddenly.

"No," Tsuna said shortly.

"What if I said it was me?" Giotto continued unfazed.

Tsuna tossed the ribbon behind her with a slightly bored straight face and started to walk away.

"I said what _if_, IF!" Giotto called after her.

Tsuna picked the ribbon back up.

G snickered at the girl's reaction towards his friend.

But Asari was a little more curious. "What significance does that ribbon hold for you?" He asked kindly.

Tsuna looked at the Japanese man, smiling softly. "Oh, well you see someone gave this to me when I was little on the day I was separated from my parents."

"Your parents? But aren't they at your house right now?" G asked.

Tsuna hesitated. Apparently she had given away something that she was hiding from everyone else. "Ah, well…you see…" Tsuna gazed at the men before her and decided that she could trust them to keep her secret, "The people you know- the ones that I came to this town with- aren't really my parents. When I was little they sent me with the people I live with now to protect me…"

* * *

><p>Lily: Yay! End of chapter 1! Hope you liked it!<p>

Shiro: If not then scram

Lily: Don't be rude. Everyone is entitled to like whatever they want.

Shiro:...

Lily: Please review! Bye bee!


	2. Chapter 2 Dying Will Bullet

Lily: And so we go to chapter two!

Shiro: Way to dramatic

Lily: I am still working my way up to fem-Tsuna's death. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!

Shiro: Disclaimer: We do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Dying Will Bullets<p>

A knife came flying at the four. Tsuna and Giotto sensed it right away and pushed the other two out of the way. Giotto pulled on his gloves and lit his dying will flames, meanwhile Tsuna pulled out a couple of short blades. Her eyes narrowed and changed from caramel to sunset orange, her blades also glistened with a slight orange flame. G and Asari also pulled out their weapons as they fell under attack. Asari had one long blade and three short swords. G started out with a gun, but changed to a bow and dying will flame arrows.

As quickly as it started it ended. None received any injuries, as each member was a capable fighter. Tsuna and Giotto turned towards each other, slipping out of their serious fighting mode.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," They said at the same time.

"What do you mean _you're_ sorry?- I'm sorry because this is my fault- What do you mean your fault- I'm sure I caused this- What could you have possibly done to cause this?-" They continued to question and answer each other simultaneously.

"Enough!" Tsuna commanded. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Explain. I was sure that this situation was my fault."

"How could you possibly be the one to blame?" G asked incredulously.

Tsuna looked at the red head, raising an eyebrow. "Don't most royalty have assassins after their neck?" She asked like it was the most normal thing in the world. "What other reason could there be?"

"I don't know, I think other mafia families after my neck since I'm the boss of a rivaling family would make more sense," Giotto said just as calmly.

"Mafia? Are you kidding me? Not only that, but the boss? There's no way I would believe that a moron like you could possible hold that position," Tsuna said with a slight mocking tone.

"You being royalty is a big one to swallow too," G pointed out.

Tsuna clicked her tongue. "Well I don't really care if you believe me or not. I just need to know who the one is at fault for this sudden attack on our lives."

"Why?" Asari asked.

"If I'm the one to blame, then I need to inform my care takers so that we can move to a different hiding spot." Tsuna crossed her arms and gazed at the fallen men scattering her favorite spot. "Damn, and I like this village a lot too," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"We should ask Alaude for his help," Giotto said thoughtfully. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and despite her protesting Giotto pulled her along with him towards his residence. G and Asari tailed behind them, still alert in case of more attacks.

"So Tsuna! Where did you learn how to attack and defend yourself so well?" Giotto asked cheerfully like they hadn't just been assaulted and that his question was as normal as asking the weather.

Tsuna had eventually given up on releasing her hand and was instead walking as far away from Giotto as he would let her. "I hate the weak damsel in distress type, so I asked father to get me a teacher when I was little," she answered, refusing to look at the man who held her hand captive.

G stared at the unique girl. "Hmph. That's pretty impressive."

Asari laughed. "Should we start calling you Princess or your highness?"

Tsuna turned toward Asari, softening her expression. "Mr. Asari, I never said I was a princess."

"Oh! You're not?" The Asian smiled and asked.

"She probably is! She just doesn't want to change her relationship with everyone!" Giotto answered for Tsuna cheerfully. To which Tsuna glared at the blonde mafia boss, but didn't deny what he said.

They reached the mansion rather quickly, and Giotto proceeded to roam the building looking for his cloud guardian with Tsuna in tow. The Giotto barged into the external advisor's office, after searching the rest of the mansion, without knocking and still dragging Tsuna.

Alaude was extremely irritated at this and threw a nearby paper weight at his annoying boss. The object collided with Giotto's arm and caused him to release Tsuna's hand.

To everyone's surprise the tinkling sound of Tsuna's laughter reached their ears. Tsuna was doubled over and laughing with all her might. It was a first for all the men in the room. None of them had ever heard Tsuna laugh so joyously before.

"S-sorry," Tsuna gasped, trying to calm herself down, "G-Giotto didn't even react, but someone else trying to beat him up was just so refreshing…I don't know why, but it was really funny." Tsuna wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, finally calmed down. "Thank you very much Mr. Alaude and Giotto."

The men looked at the girl in surprise. _Tsuna_ was _thanking_ Giotto. _Giotto_? Alaude was understandable, she liked all of Giotto's guardians, but Giotto…

Said man smiled back at Tsuna warmly, rather than his usual teasing smile. Tsuna blushed a little, but it was hidden behind her laughter blush.

Alaude regained his composure. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"We were just attacked in the forest earlier, though I'm sure you already know, and we needed any information you have on who their target was," G answered.

Alaude laced his fingers together and perched his elbows on his desk. He gazed at the intruders standing in front of his work table carefully as if trying to find something. "It was the Estraneo Famiglia," Alaude said slowly.

"Ah, so it was mafia! That's good for Tsuna" Asari exclaimed.

"They were looking for someone who holds the information of certain object," Alaude continued, ignoring Asari.

Tsuna clenched her hands into fists.

Alaude didn't miss this small action and focused his gaze onto the slim girl. "I was unable to attain any viable information on this object in question. It seems to be heavily guarded."

Tsuna wouldn't meet Alaude's eyes. She chose to study the surface of his desk instead.

"No one in the Vongola Famiglia knows about this, so I'm wondering who in the village might have the information the Estraneo and I seek." Alaude was now flat out implying that Tsuna held the answers.

The brunette sighed. "Since this has nothing to do with me, I'll take my leave." Her words were somewhat cold and distant. She turned to leave, but Alaude caught her arm. Immediately, Tsuna turned back around and brought out a blade, pointing it at the cold man.

Alaude smirked. "So the little kitten has some claws."

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

G and Asari stepped forward to help Tsuna, but Giotto held them back. He wanted to watch the situation play out a little.

Alaude hopped over the desk and twisted Tsuna's arm, causing her cry out and drop her weapon. He then forced her to lean against the table, catching her other arm at the same time, and handcuffed her.

Tsuna glared at the man, her eyes a bright orange now. But Alaude's smirk just grew wider.

"If there's something I hate besides crowding and the weak, it's going to be the fact that there is information that I can't get a hold of. Now speak. What was the Estraneo Famiglia after," Alaude commanded.

"Like hell I would tell! It has nothing to do with you!" Tsuna spat.

This answer didn't please Alaude. He twisted her arm further, it was close to breaking. Tsuna squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Forcing herself to think straight, Tsuna kicked backwards and managed to get the cloud guardian to release her.

Tsuna whirled around and kicked the blade she had dropped earlier off the ground and caught the handle with her teeth. She glared fiercely at Alaude, ready to defend her secret with her life.

But Alaude only found Tsuna's reactions amusing. He found himself wanting to fight this girl, who seemed stronger than many of his male opponents of the past.

Fortunately for Tsuna, Giotto decided to step in and stop Alaude. "I don't think you're going to get any answers if you continue to hurt Tsuna like that Alaude," Giotto said calmly, but with a trace of an order underlining his words.

"Hn," Alaude grunted. But he backed down.

Tsuna's eyes returned to normal and she blinked a couple of times, remembering who else was in the room.

Alaude walked over to release Tsuna but she took a step back, eyeing the man wearily.

"Don't worry Tsuna, Alaude won't try to harm you anymore," Giotto said, trying to soothe Tsuna.

She didn't quite trust Alaude after what he just pulled. But she cautiously allowed him to come close enough to undo her restraints. She rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had grated her skin.

"Tsuna, if at all possible…I would like to help you. Could you tell us what you're hiding?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna studied the men. She did like all of them, and she trusted them more than anyone else she had ever come in contact with, even Alaude, despite his recent assault. "This really doesn't concern you…" She said slowly.

"Then make us a part of it," Giotto insisted.

"My parents were scientists before they became King and Queen," Tsuna said, choosing her words carefully. "A few counties declared war. My parents, fearing unnecessary bloodshed, tried to research a method that would release a person's inner strength so that our soldiers could fight with less effort. My father had ordered that they were not to kill unless absolutely necessary… The outcome of their research wasn't exactly what they were looking for, so they destroyed all the records of it."

"I don't understand. Then why were those people after you?" Giotto asked. "What'd they do, inscribe the instructions onto your back?" Though he meant his last statement to be a joke, Tsuna looked quite offended.

"That would just be vulgar. And in any case, if they did that then the enemy would just have to kill me and copy the information." Tsuna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Kill you? They could just capture you," G pointed out.

Tsuna shook her head. "I'd rather die than fall into enemy hands. If they tried to capture me, then I would find a way to kill myself and destroy the information."

"Well that isn't the case, so back to my other question. Why were they after you?" Giotto said, drawing their attention back to the main topic.

"I have the information of my parents' research," Tsuna said tentatively.

"What?" G, Asari, and Giotto asked at the same time.

"I thought you said the records were destroyed," G reiterated.

"And it's not on your back" Giotto said once again.

Tsuna looked at the men. "I have an eidetic memory," she said simply. Noting the confusion in three out of four faces, she explained, "I can memorize anything I read, see, or hear the first time it happens. With all the intelligence I have right now, the me in the next life is probably going to be extremely stupid," she said the last part sarcastically.

"So you don't believe in heaven, but you believe in reincarnation?" Giotto asked, raising an eyebrow and remembering a conversation he had a few months ago about heaven and religion.

"Heaven and God are fickle beliefs in my opinion. The idea of living your life once, then going to heaven in eternal peace sounds ridiculous and fake; whereas the idea of being reborn and living several different lives sounds more plausible. I would rather live several lives than go to heaven for an eternity. That sounds like a very long and boring afterlife to me."

"What is the information you hold," Alaude interrupted.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think you have the right to that information? Besides, the object in question would probably kill you rather than do what it was originally meant for."

"Did it work for anyone?" Asari inquired.

Tsuna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes."

"Who," Alaude pushed.

Tsuna studied the men. Mulling over whether or not she should say. "Me," she finally replied.

"How is that possible?" Giotto asked surprised and curious of the back story.

But Tsuna didn't answer. As an alternative, she studied the four men. It was like she was looking for something. Instead of answering Giotto's question, Tsuna voiced her thoughts. "You are users of dying will flames…Soooo…Perhaps, just perhaps…" Tsuna smirked.

For some reason, that small smile seemed very foreboding for the four men. In a blink of an eye Tsuna brought out a gun and shot Giotto in the forehead.

Giotto fell backwards, G yelled, Asari's eyes went wide, and Alaude dashed forward for the gun. But Tsuna had already hidden the gun once again, and a second later Giotto jumped back up. Perfectly fine and in his dying will mode.

"You could of ate least warned me," Giotto huffed.

"Geez," G sighed, "I thought he was dead."

Asari laughed slightly.

Alaude looked back and forth between Tsuna and Giotto. "So why isn't the idiot dead?"

"You make it sound like you _wanted_ me dead," Giotto muttered.

"I put my faith that Giotto would live, and he did," Tsuna said simply. The men stared pointedly at her. Tsuna rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I used a dying will bullet."

"I guess that explains the dying will mode, but why on earth would they make it a bullet?" G asked incredulously.

"It was found that in order for the contents of the bullet to draw out the inner strength effectively, high velocity is needed." Tsuna said easily.

"What made you so sure that I was going to live?" Giotto was hoping that Tsuna had a better reason that just wanting to shoot him.

Tsuna smirked. She could tell what Giotto was thinking. "Though it was a bit fun to shoot you without the consequences, I also did it because I figured out something my parents didn't. I was also trying to find the difference to why I was the only one to survive, and I figured it out when I was talking with all of you."

"And that would be…?" G asked impatiently.

"All of us have the capability to use dying will flames," Tsuna answered. "The others who tried out the bullet weren't compatible because of this. So this means that the bullet either draws out too much and needs to be adjusted to draw out lower flame quality, or not everyone can use dying will flames."

"Wait, wait, wait." Giotto said holding up his hands to stop Tsuna, "You said all records of the object your parents were researching was destroyed."

"Yeah," Tsuna confirmed, but continued before anyone could speak, "All information on how to make the bullet was destroyed. I'm the only one with that piece of knowledge. Hence why I have a few bullets, since I know how to make them I made a few so that I could study them."

"Are you allowed to do that?" G questioned skeptically.

"No one ever told me not to make any," Tsuna said simply, without a trace of guilt. "In any case I only have one more. In fact," Tsuna looked at Giotto thoughtfully. Giotto took a step back, not wanting to get shot again. Tsuna flicked something into the air at Giotto. "Here!" Giotto caught what looked like a red bullet.

"I thought you weren't going to trust us with this information," G asked suspiciously.

Tsuna shrugged her shoulders. "My intuition is telling me that you guys would have more use for it than I would. Also, it would probably be in safer hands if it stayed with you." Tsuna looked past the men before her, like she was gazing at a different world. Her expression was that of longing and despair, knowing and wistful. Something ominous was coming, and she wouldn't be able to stop it.

* * *

><p>Lily: Then end! Just kidding! I'll get the next chapie out when I can!<p>

Shiro: We mean no offense to any religion. Lily just wanted to make female Tsuna the opposite of the male Tsuna we all know

Lily: and love! .

Shiro: R&R

Lily: Ciao Ciao! (lol, Reborn as tutor fairy!)


	3. Chapter 3 If Only

Lily: Hi there! Here is another chapter on Deja Vu Love.

Shiro: R&R

Lily: Yes, please review! I always, _always_ love reading reviews!

Shiro: Disclaimer- we do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 If Only…<p>

Tsuna looked back at the bullet she had just given to Giotto. She sincerely hoped that it would be in good hands. She sighed and looked back at the men who stood before her. "Are you just going to stand there and gape like a bunch of buffoons? I _would_ like to go home you know. I must inform my caretakers that we must move at once." Tsuna eyed the men.

Tsuna's sudden change of attitude took the others by surprise. Although Asari laughed, Alaude looked like her wanted to throttle her. G and Giotto on the other hand just looked somewhat surprised.

"Oh? Is that Miss Tsuna I see with you?" Knuckle asked as he passed the room.

"Good day to you Mr. Knuckle," Tsuna said politely.

"If you would please move, I would like to take me leave," Tsuna said as she brushed past them without waiting for a response. Giotto jogged up behind her. "What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna asked without trying to hide her irritation.

"I do believe it is rather dangerous for a pretty young girl to walk home by herself," Giotto said with a smile.

Tsuna sighed in annoyance, but didn't argue any further. This may have been a bad thing though, because Giotto smiled and grabbed her hand again. _This_ made Tsuna protest. She pulled and shook her arm any way possible, trying to get the man to release her hand.

At some point, long after they had exited the mansion, Tsuna gave up her actions from exhaustion. She took up grumbling and cursing under her breath instead. As they walked through town Giotto decided to drag Tsuna to a few different shops. He offered to buy her any trinket she wanted and Tsuna offered to punch him in the face. Giotto did buy some sweets for Tsuna and even though Tsuna hadn't touched them, her resolve was withering away. Tsuna couldn't deny that she had an extremely bad sweet tooth.

Giotto had noticed Tsuna's weakness long ago and was thoroughly enjoying the slow process of Tsuna's defeat. The final step to the destruction of the young girl's will was to take her into a small café and buy her a slice of cake. Once the desert was in front of Tsuna, she could no longer take it and caved. Even though she knew Giotto would count this as a date and use it against her later, Tsuna couldn't help but consume the sweet treats. The town folk who passed by the duo cooed and chuckled about Tsuna's and Giotto's affection for each other.

Tsuna would never admit it to anyone, but the time spent with Giotto was probably the best in her life. She felt more free and had more fun than at any moment that she could remember. There were no attendants or guards chasing after her and she had a kind companion who liked her for who she was and not for her title.

All too soon the day came to an end and Giotto really did have to take Tsuna home. He walked her up to the beginning of the pathway that lead to her house and finally released her hand.

"I would love to walk you to your house, but I feel like that would be pushing my luck a little too far," Giotto said.

"Hmph, you pushed your luck a little too far when you came back after the first time I rejected you," Tsuna informed the blond man pointedly.

Giotto raised a hand and cupped the side of the brunettes face. Before she could react he pulled her into a kiss.

It was soft and not intrusive like Tsuna thought it would be. For some reason she couldn't get herself to move and push the man away. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from all the emotions she was suppressing.

The kiss was short and sweet. Giotto pulled away quite satisfied that the girl hadn't rejected him. He chuckled as she raised a hand to her lips and her blush deepened. "Ti amo. Con tutto il cuore," he whispered and walked away.

Tsuna didn't know how to react. She wanted to run after the man, half because she wanted to hug him and the other half because she wanted to smash his face in. But she couldn't help but smile a little. His actions had caused her heart beat so quickly and her stomach to flutter. Tsuna gazed at the back of the man, now a distance away, and whispered to the wind, "Ti amo più, il mio grande idiota."

{Ti amo. Con tutto il cuore. = I love you. With all my heart}

{Ti amo più, il mio grande idiota. = I love you more, my big idiot.}

OoOoO Tsuna's POV OoOoO

It was night time and my intuition was going haywire. Something bad was definitely going to happen. Both of my caretakers and I were gathering everything we would need to travel as quickly as possible. Against my better judgment I had allowed Giotto pull me around town, when I really should have returned when I found out the attackers were after me. My head snapped up when I heard a noise outside the house. This wasn't good.

"My friends. Please leave quickly. I will follow soon after," I whispered urgently to my two guardians.

"But my lady!" one whispered, "We cannot allow yourself to sacrifice yourself for the likes of us." He was a proud soldier of Tsuna's country.

"Just hurry!" I almost cried in frustration. "I am not sacrificing myself. It will be easier if we stay in smaller groups. Please! I am capable of protecting myself so _please_ hurry!"

The two looked like they wanted to protest more, but thankfully decided against it. They grabbed their belongings and ran out the side entrance. I listened carefully and was relieved to hear them get away safely.

I looked around the living room. "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

A shadow emerged from the other room, but stopped so that the darkness still covered the upper half of its face. Tsuna could still tell that is was a young man. He laughed softly. "I'm happily surprised that you knew!"

"Why did you let my guardians escape unscathed?" I asked. I didn't want to let him bait me.

"I didn't need them," The man answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that my country's enemies were so merciful."

"I suppose, but I was thinking more along the line of 'I didn't want their blood staining my cloths.'" The man answered calmly.

"Well I apologize now then," I said smoothly.

"Why is that?" The man answered, but his lips quirked into a knowing smirk.

"Your cloths with be stained with your blood!" I ran forward to attack.

OoOoO Normal POV OoOoO

Tsuna coughed up blood. The enemy had left a short while ago, displease that he hadn't obtained what he originally went there for.

_Damn it_! She couldn't die like this. It was so stupid! Why couldn't she be stronger, '_like Giotto_,' she thought. Tsuna smiled sadly. Giotto…How was he going to handle this? She raised a hand and dipped it into the pool of blood that was building around her. She did this several times as she wrote one last message to the irritating man. Her arm thudded to the ground as she finished. Tsuna chuckled at her handy work. This would definitely leave a lasting impression at the very least.

It hurts so much! She felt so pathetic. But now her body was growing cold. She was gradually loosing feeling of her limbs. She really had the worst luck to have a slow and painful death like this.

Tsuna thought to herself desperately, '_If Giotto and I are to be reborn, then I hope that I will be stronger. Strong enough to stand proudly by Giotto's side and fight without holding him back! Ha, ha. It's so ridiculous that I'm wishing it now…but I really wish that I can see him again._' A single tear escaped her as the light in her eye faded away.

OoOoOoOoO

Giotto got up the next morning feeling tired and agitated, but he smiled as he remembered the day before and the kiss he had shared with Tsuna. He got out of bed and dressed himself for the day. After breakfast, Giotto thought about how he would greet Tsuna that day. But on the way out he was stopped by a concerned Knuckle.

"Giotto wait!" Knuckle jogged up to his boss.

"What's the matter?" Giotto asked, becoming a little nervous as he sensed his friend's distress.

"I found this on the floor yesterday," Knuckle held up a small leather journal, "and it had a note addressed to you."

"Ah! That's Tsuna's," Giotto said as he recognized the diary. He opened to the first page and found a small note. On it was scrawled a hurried:

_Please give this journal to Giotto in the morning._

Giotto knew it was Tsuna had written it because of all the times he had peaked at her notes when she was writing. This journal made Giotto feel uneasy. His intuition was reacting to something. He turned to a random spot in the journal and found a diagram and a list of instructions and notes. Tsuna had left a detailed instruction manual on how to create dying will bullets. Something was definitely wrong if she had left him this.

"Call everyone," Giotto said quietly.

.

As soon as his guardians were all together, Giotto took off. He walked quickly towards wherever his intuition was leading him. As soon as her recognized he was heading in the direction of Tsuna's house he quickened his pace.

Daemon and Lampo started to complain about being dragged over to Tsuna's house, but G quieted them. The other four guardians could tell that something was worrying Giotto quite a bit. When the house came into view they were shocked. Half of the house had collapsed and parts were burned. All the evidence of a fight was prominent.

Giotto raced to the door to enter and see the fate of his loved one, but froze as what was left of the door swung aside.

His guardians hurried to their boss' side to see what was the matter, and many gasped in shock. There was blood streaking the walls and floor of the entrance. Their gaze fell onto the entrance to the living room, which thankfully hadn't collapsed, and saw a bloody hand a short distance away.

Giotto walked forward hesitantly, half wanting to know the fate of Tsuna and half wanting to walk away. He fell to his knees as the rest of Tsuna came into view. She was a complete mess. Her dress was torn in several places and she had terrible wounds covering her whole body. The attacker had obviously tortured her to death.

The guardians didn't take her death well either, but for the sake of their boss they held themselves together. G walked into the room to look for any evidence for who the assailant may have been. "Giotto," he said softly. Giotto slowly looked up, G pointed to the wall behind him. Tsuna had written a note to him with her blood using the last of her strength. The other guardians came in so that they could read it as well.

_Listen up idiot. If you even _think_ of ending your life because of this, then I'm going to come back and kill you a thousand times over dammit. I'll make you suffer a death even the devil will beg for mercy for then I'll never speak to you again! Got it moron?_

They all sweat dropped a little.

Giotto chuckled a little. "Really, she couldn't leave a love note behind could she."

"She knew that this was the best way to help you move on," Asari said sadly.

"Thinking about others till the very end," G said stiffly.

Knuckle pulled his hands together in prayer. "May Tsuna rest in peace."

* * *

><p>An alarm went off shrilly alerting the occupant of the room that he needed to get up. A hand slowly crept out from under the sheets and turned off the mechanical device. The hand fell back with a soft plop and the owner started to drift back into slumber, when he was suddenly knocked out of bed by a large green mallet.<p>

"Ack!" The boy shouted in shock. He slowly got off the ground and rubbed his face where he had collided the wall. "Reborn! What was that for?" He demanded. The boy opened his eyes to reveal soft caramel orbs under a bunch a fluffy chocolate brown hair.

The mallet transformed into a chameleon that crawled up to perch itself on the fedora. "You need to get up Dame-Tsuna," the baby wearing a suit said sternly. He walked back out the room to allow the boy get ready for his school day.

Tsuna jogged out of his house and headed to school with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. A little ways down the street he met up with his two best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. They walked to school chattering about nothing in particular.

As they reached the school gate Reborn spoke up, "It looks like something interesting is going to be happening today."

"Huh? What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked, but Reborn ignored him. The trio continued to class and waited for teacher to walk in.

"Class," The teacher started as he walked into the room, "today Namimori High School will be sharing this building with us. They will not only continue their studies, but assist the second and third years get ready for high school. They will be introduced to you around break time. Now…"

The rest of their classes passed somewhat slowly as the majority of the class waited for their break time, and short freedom from lectures. Tsuna as well as most of the male population of that class had already long since forgotten the announcement that their homeroom teacher had made at the beginning of class. When the bell rang, Tsuna stretched, savoring the break from confusing lessons. The three boys went just outside the door, standing by the set of windows, and talked about whatever came to mind. While they were chatting seven older males walked up to them.

"Hey Giotto! Asari! Those kids over there looks like you guys," The redhead, we all know as G, said.

One of the raven haired boys, Asari Ugetsu, laughed. "And the boy with silver hair looks similar to you!"

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera looked up realizing that the other boys were talking about them.

Giotto walked up to the group with a warm smile. "Yo! I'm Giotto!" He raised a hand to shake with the Tsuna and his friends.

For some reason when Tsuna laid eyes on the handsome young man he grew irritated. "Ugh," he said with slight disgust.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your senpai?" G demanded.

Tsuna raised a hand to rub his temples. "Sorry. It's just for some reason this guy really pisses me off."

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Tsuna in surprise. Tsuna was usually a very shy and kind person. They've never known him to dislike a person on the spot. Tsuna was also known for his very high tolerance of the annoying. So becoming irritated with a person right away was very…peculiar.

"Nufufufufu," the male with indigo hair cut in the shape of a pineapple chuckled in a rather disturbing fashion, "No worries. This man, along with the blond skylark, irritates others on a daily basis."

Tsuna rubbed his temples and frowned.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, noticing his friend's increasing discomfort.

"Ah, I'm fine Yamamoto. I just have this really bad case of déjà vu, and it's giving me a little bit of a headache."

"Juudaime do you need to go lay down in the infirmary for a while to rest?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"No, no! It's fine," Tsuna said with a smile, trying to reassure his friends.

"Yare, yare. It's rude to ignore your prestigious upperclassmen," The seaweed color haired boy complained.

Yamamoto laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Gokudera grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets before mumbling a very grumpy, "Gokudera Hayato."

"Pass," Tsuna said and started to walk away.

"What the-" G started to fume.

"Now, now," Yamamoto and Asari said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why won't you tell us your name brat?" G badgered.

Tsuna looked at the red head thoughtfully. "Something tells me that if I tell you guys my name, I would come to greatly regret it later. I also get the feeling that I should keep my distance from you. So I will now take my leave." Tsuna slid the classroom door open and walked inside, with Yamamoto and Gokudera running in after him.

Giotto laughed. "That kid is really interesting."

"Definitely different. Don't most people adore you when they first see you?" G asked.

"Yeah, this looks like a lot more fun though," Giotto told his friends.

"Be careful not to make him hate you," G warned.

"Don't worry about it, in any case I feel like I've done this before!" Giotto said happily.

* * *

><p>AN!

Lily: So how was it? I hope you liked it. I made myself cry when I wrote about Tsuna's death.

Shiro: Only an idiot can make herself cry.

Lily: But I felt so bad writing her off like that! T^T

Shiro: Now that you've read this thing, review.

Lily: Thanks for reading, bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Training Regimens

Lily: Hey I'm alive!

Shiro: Barely

Lily: And Shiro is no longer mad at me!

Shiro: Not completely

Lily: Sorry it took so long. I was actually in the hospital for a _long_ time. To which, I must thank my friend Angel-chan from **winterguardianangel24** for recommending my stories while I was away, and allowing me to read other people's updates from her phone whenever she visited me.

Shiro: I guess I owe her, so both of us would like to recommend her stories to you guys. She's put up two so far: Angel or Demon and Twin Dilemma. But she has two more in the wings, unfortunately despite how she acts through her words, she's been feeling really discouraged because she doesn't really get a lot of reviews.

Lily: So please read and review her stories! Angel focus' on OC stories, and they're really good!

Shiro: We thank **Suzume**, **aliagepyon**, and **treasure family** for reviewing this story while Lily was away. Thanks for all the adds and favorites as well.

Lily: I still have a ton of homework to make up since I was gone for so long, so I don't know when I'll be able to update next.

Shiro: Please REVIEW when you finished reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Training Regimens<p>

"Alright students!" The last teacher of the day said excitedly as she walked in. "So you all heard about our new 'Big Buddy Program' we're calling it for a lack of a better title. So~, since we have more high school kids than second and third years some of you may have two, or possibly three, high school kids with you!"

'Big Buddy_ program. What is this, elementary school?_' Most students thought in irritation.

The teacher continued, "The student council members from Nami High get first choice, and-"

"Hold it! How come they get to choose?" One of the boys in class asked in frustration.

"Because they're older. Now sit down so I can finish," the teacher somewhat explained. "Anyway, some of the Student Council members have chosen a few of you in this class. So I will now have them announce who they picked!" The teacher signaled to the high school boys waiting outside the door.

Tsuna felt like his stomach dropped through the other side of the earth when he saw the blonde haired boy walk into the room. This was definitely not good. Tsuna wanted to die right then and there, to save himself from whatever agony his intuition was warning him about.

"Hey ya! I'm Sawada Ieyasu, the student council president for Nami High," Giotto told the class. He eyes roamed the class; he ignored the blushing girls, and finally landed on the brunette he had met moments before. Said boy was frowning and staring pointedly out the window, purposely looking anywhere but Giotto. The blond smirked. This was definitely going to be fun.

"Yo! I'm Asari Ugetsu, the secretary!" The Yamamoto look alike smiled.

"I'm the Vice President, G," the red head said shortly.

"Alright!" The female teacher started again. She was obviously happy to have three good looking males in her classroom. "Now that we have finished the introductions, why don't you tell the students which ones you've chosen to assist!"

"I've chosen that brown haired boy over there!" Giotto said immediately and pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna slammed his head down on the table. But before his classmates could react, Tsuna stood up, slamming his hands down on the table at the same time. "Teacher I object!"

"Why?" The teacher asked confused.

"Because if we're stuck together one of us is going to end up dead," Tsuna practically growled.

"What?..." The female teacher asked with her increasing confusion.

"Because either I'll kill him or I'll kill myself," Tsuna explained.

Tsuna's classmates and teach looked at him in surprise. They had never seen Tsuna talk back to anyone before. Heck, they had never seen him get _mad_ before.

"Sawada-san that's not polite. You should feel honored that the student council _president_ has chosen you," his teacher tried to reason.

Tsuna used his forearms to make and 'X'. "No way! I refuse to be stuck anywhere near that guy!"

"Aah! Come on Tsuna, I can't be that bad," Giotto said, pretending to be hurt.

"I refuse! Any one of these girls would love to be with you, choose one of them instead," Tsuna said frowning at the older blond teenager and waving toward the females in his class.

"Sawada-san, this is not up for debate. You are now partnered with Sawada Ieyasu. Now sit down so that we can continue, or it's detention."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to argue more, but sat back down slowly and silently seethed about his predicament.

"Now please continue!" The teacher turned happily back to the high school students.

"Hey you! Grouchy," G said looking at Gokudera, "Gokudera, I'll be working with you now." The silver haired boy grumbled in response while checking up on his precious Juudaime.

"And I'll be working with you, Yamamoto Takeshi!" Asari said happily. Yamamoto waved happily at his upperclassman.

The three high schoolers went to the back of the room to observe the rest of the lesson and to wait for their younger counterparts.

As soon as the bell rang Tsuna ran out of the room, barely managing a good-bye to his friends in his attempt to escape the blond male.

A hand grabbed Tsuna's collar from behind. "Hold it right there," a stern voice said.

Tsuna turned around to see a Hibari look alike. "Hiiiiiie!" He squealed.

"Hey Alaude! Thanks for catching my partner!" Giotto said as he walked out of the classroom. G and Asari along with their partners walked out behind him.

"Hn," Alaude grunted and pulled Tsuna over to Giotto. Well, he tried to at least. Alaude turned around when the weight in his hand lightened considerably, to see that Tsuna had shrugged out of his yellow school jacket and was running with all his might.

"Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed, "That was pretty good!"

"Way to go! Good job Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered enthusiastically.

Tsuna slipped off his indoor shoes and pulled on his outdoor shoes as quickly as he could and started to sprint toward the gate. But fate decided to screw him because he was stopped by the extremely vicious prefect.

"Herbivore. No running on school grounds. I will bite you to death for breaking school rules," Hibari threatened as he pulled out his tonfas.

"H-h-h-hold it Hibari-san!" Tsuna begged, "I'm trying to get away from Ieyasu-senpai, Alaude-senpai, and their other friends!"

Said males started toward the two just then.

Hibari stiffened and glared at the approaching males. "Leave now herbivore," he said irritated. Tsuna recognized that this was his chance to escape and thanked Hibari as he ran past. Hibari held up his tonfas facing the older males.

"Hey Alaude, this guy is the one you picked right?" Giotto asked. Alaude gave a noncommittal grunt. "Well then get a handle on your junior."

"I have no interest in fighting the weak," Alaude said shortly.

Hibari started to lunge at his older counterpart, but jumped back as a bullet replaced where he had been standing moments before. The younger males recognized this as Reborn's handy work and looked over to see the hitman sitting on the wall.

Reborn jumped down and walked over to the group. "Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. We need to have a meeting at Tsuna's place. Get going and make sure you aren't followed."

The older males stared in disbelief and slight amusement. This child had come out of nowhere and was ordering their juniors around. But to their surprise their younger counterparts started to obey him!

"Hold it! Where do you think you are going?" G barked at the boys. "You're supposed to stick with us."

Yamamoto and Gokudera turned around to look at the high school boys, however Hibari ignored them and continued to walk away.

"Sorry senpai, we can't play." Yamamoto said smiling. "If the kid is calling a meeting with everyone, then it's going to be something important."

"Well since I have to find my charge, why don't we all go along? Like we said, we're supposed to stick together," Giotto tried.

"Are you an idiot? Reborn-san said to come alone. Don't stick your noses into our famiglia's business," Gokudera yelled.

"You're not going anywhere without us," G growled.

The air was thick with tension. Any bystander left was clearing the area, sensing a fight coming. Gokudera's hands were inching toward his dynamite and Yamamoto had his hand on the zipper of the bag covering his Shigure Kintoki that was slung across his back. Yamamoto knew that if they made a run for it, they would be unable to get away because of the numerical disadvantage.

"Kufufufu," a creepy laugh came out of nowhere. "It looks like the Arcobaleno was right. You two need help getting away correct." Mukuro materialized between the two groups of males. But before they could react, Mukuro had transported Yamamoto, Gokudera, and himself away with his mist, leaving a stunned set of high school boys.

.

Tsuna was breathing hard as he walked into his house after successfully evading the high school student council members. He kicked off his shoes and shuffled slowly up the stairs after yelling a weary greeting to his mother. He opened his door and backpedaled as he was met with the sight of all his guardians, sans Lambo.

"Hiiiiiiee! What the hell! How did all of you beat me here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed. "Mukuro here helped us out."

Gokudera clicked his tongue in irritation and looked away.

"Kufufufu, I was merely curious as to why the Arcobaleno needed my help, and decided to lend my assistance this once."

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically and laughed again.

"What did you want infant?" Hibari called from his perch on the window sill. "I don't like crowding, so make it quick or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna shivered and turned his attention to Reborn who was sitting on the bed. "Reborn, why did you call everyone to my house?"

"I'm sure you've all seen the members of Nami High's student council correct?" Reborn said, getting straight to the point.

Tsuna started getting a headache from remembering the irritating man he just met. "Yeah, so what?"

Reborn fixed everyone with a stern look. "I'm sure you all recognize them." There was a short silence while they thought.

"Ah! The Vongola's First Generation!" Gokudera shouted.

Reborn nodded.

"But then…why haven't didn't they recognize us?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not sure." Reborn held his chin between his index and thumb in thought.

"And I'm not entirely sure they're the first generation," Tsuna persisted. "When we met the first generation to get their approval so that we could gain a little more power to fight Byakuran in the future, they seemed more mature and I held no animosity towards them. But when I saw Giotto-senpai today, for some reason, I felt really agitated and he really annoyed me just by looking at him. My hyper intuition was telling me to make a break for it and that that guy would be a pain if I didn't manage to escape."

Reborn studied his student before answering. "I've talked to Nono and we came to the conclusion that the first generation may have been reincarnated."

"But then why did I get so annoyed when he came over to talk to me?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn just gave a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know. I'm not an irrationally emotional no-good person."

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. But the young hitman just smirked.

"So does this mean _Daemon Spade_ really was reincarnated?" Yamamoto asked a little seriously.

Reborn nodded causing the group to frown and Chrome to shudder a little bit. "But that doesn't mean he'll try to do what the first generation mist guardian did," Reborn reminded them. "Even if he _is_ a reincarnation, you have to remember that he's a different person… that is, unless he gains the memories of his past life…" Reborn trailed off ominously.

At this, Mukuro and Chrome finally had enough and disappeared in a cloud of mist.

The doorbell downstairs rang a couple times causing the group to quiet down and listen to hear who the visitor or visitors were. There were some muffled words, but nothing distinguishable or a recognizable tone. When they heard the door shut, the group started to relax, but then Nana called up to them.

"Tsu-kun! You have some visitors!" Nana shouted cheerfully.

Tsuna sighed wearily and walked out of his bedroom. He was about to walk down the stairs to see who had come over, but froze at the top step as his eyes landed on all seven of the first generation clones.

Tsuna face palmed and backed slowly into his room. Everyone looked up to see and uncharacteristically irritated brunette walking back into his room. Tsuna ignored them and walked over to his window, which Hibari had vacated some time ago so that he could take a nap on Tsuna's bed, and reopened the glass covered hole.

"Juudaime, what are you doing?" Gokudera questioned a little uneasily.

Tsuna turned his head slightly with a foot on the window sill. "What's it look like? I'm going to jump out and make a run for it."

"Though if you did that, G and Knuckle would just catch you when you fell," a new voice said smugly from the bedroom door. The group looked around to see five older males filling the doorframe with Giotto in front.

"How dare you enter Juudaime's house without his permission!" Gokudera shouted as he stood up.

Tsuna looked down, and sure enough, G and Knuckle was looking up at him from the ground below his window. Tsuna slapped his forehead again. Tsuna jumped off the window and looked around at older males, crossing his arms in the process. "What are you doing here and how did you find my house?" The young boy demanded.

Reborn watched the exchange with amusement. The appearance of the seemingly reincarnated first generation of Vongola could turn out to be a good thing if it made Tsuna man up more. But more than that, it irritated Tsuna, and using these guys to irritate Tsuna even more would be a lot of fun. This thought made Reborn smirk in anticipation of a new torture regiment.

Giotto smiled good-heartedly. "I'm your partner now, so I'm supposed to stick with you and aid you where I can. And I was able to find this place thanks to Alaude and his information network."

"Peachy, just peachy," Tsuna said sarcastically and rubbed his temples with one hand.

Hibari, who finally had enough with all the crowding, stood up and jumped out the window. With quick reflexes he landed on the wall and jumped off, walking away to who knows where. Tsuna stared enviously, knowing that his coordination skill lacked the ability to escape the same way.

"Hey Alaude, your charge got away again," Asari informed the light blonde haired man jovially.

But Alaude didn't move from his position of leaning against the wall. "Hn, I already know where he's going. I can go after him later."

"Hey, senpai," Yamamoto called. "I know you have to stick with us, but can't you just follow us around school?"

"Well we have classes too, so we can't always follow you around," Giotto explained, "and the teachers decided that it would be beneficial to you guys if we got to spend time with our charges after school hour where we can all relax more and get to know each other better."

Tsuna finally looked back up at the intruding males. "Usually I don't mean any offense, but I really don't feel like getting to know any of you more."

"Usually huh? So this time you mean offense?" Giotto asked with a raise eye brow. Tsuna shrugged.

Asari laughed. "You're right Giotto! This kid really does seem interesting!"

"He's a lot more different than the usual lot," Lampo agreed. "He's definitely no suck-up."

This made Tsuna frown. "So if I act like I like you and cling to you a lot, you'll leave me alone?"

"Nope!" Giotto said happily. "You're interesting, so I think I'll stick around."

Reborn smirked. "It's your fault Dame-Tsuna. You acted like that in the first place."

Tsuna face palmed again.

"Shall I get rid of them for your Juudaime?" Gokudera asked eagerly, taking out a handful of dynamite.

For a fraction of a second Tsuna actually contemplated the idea, but couldn't continue his thought as it went against his morals. He sighed, exasperated. "No Gokudera-kun, it's alright. I'll find a way to deal with this."

"By the way, who is Lampo-senpai looking after?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"Huh, how did you know seaweed head's name?" G asked, coming up behind the group.

"That is because Lampo-sama is prestigious and recognized everywhere," Lampo said proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Recognized everywhere as leader of the seaweed heads," G muttered sarcastically.

Asari smiled and place a hand on G's and Lampo's should as the two started to bicker. "Now, now G, Lampo."

"So how _do_ you know?" Knuckle asked, he had also walked up behind Giotto.

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course we know all of you!"

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera said tersely, fearing that the dense boy would give something he shouldn't away.

"It's probably because we're all on the student council," Giotto reasoned with a smile.

Alaude finally had enough of all the crowding and went back downstairs and out the door, to find his charge.

Tsuna, taking note of this, stood up and started to head out of his room. But Giotto caught his wrist and held him back.

"Hold up short stuff. I'm not letting you get away a second time."

"Look, I'm just going to the bathroom. And the last time I checked, I didn't need permission to go anywhere in my house," Tsuna said, pulling his hand free without looking at the other male, his eyes closed.

Giotto raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh really? Then you won't mind me following to make sure you don't try to run out the front door instead."

"Do what you want," Tsuna replied grumpily and headed down the stairs.

Giotto leaned against the wall a short distance away from the bathroom. He crossed his arms and placed a foot against the wall as he waited.

Meanwhile Tsuna was quietly opening up the window and lowering himself outside. For once in these matters, lady luck was on his side and he managed to slip outside and around the house unnoticed. He watched Giotto check the bathroom and head back upstairs before he opened the door quietly and took his shoes. He then slipped back outside the house and walked away. He laced his fingers behind his head as he walked in a random direction, feeling more cheerful than he had felt all day.

After a few minutes, Giotto noticed that he could no longer hear any movement inside the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door calling for Tsuna and asking if he was alright. When there was no reply he opened the door, frowning a little at the oddness that it wasn't locked, and looked around seeing that no one was inside. As his eyes landed on the open window Giotto started to laugh. He walked back upstairs and rejoined his friends still laughing.

"Giotto what's up?" G asked.

Giotto smiled. "I was right. This kid is going to be a _lot_ of fun!"

"Oh? What happened?" Asari questioned.

"That kid slipped out the bathroom window." Giotto chuckled again.

"Great job Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered, even though his friend wasn't there.

"How did he get his shoes though?" Asari asked. "I'm pretty sure he didn't get them prepared ahead of time."

"Tch! You idiot! I bet if you had stuck around the front door a little longer, he would have come in so that he could retrieve his shoes." G whacked Giotto upside his head.

"Hm, I guess you're right. I didn't think of that," Giotto said as he rubbed the spot G had hit.

G shook his head. "Come on, let's go find the kid," he said rather reluctantly.

"Do any of you know where he might have gone?" Asari asked the younger group kindly.

"There's no way we would betray the tenth and give away that information!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed. "I'm not really sure. But it sounds like Tsuna really wants to be alone, so we should let him."

Giotto sighed a little. "Guess we've got to find him on our own. Come on guys." The group went downstairs and left the household, after a polite farewell to Nana, to go find Giotto's partner.

Reborn smirked again. This would definitely help Tsuna improve a great deal. It had already had many beneficial results in a few short hours. A few days or months would unquestionably be a great training regimen for the young soon-to-be boss.

* * *

><p>Lily: So that's it for now, please tell me how it went!<p>

Shiro: And please read **winterguardianangel24**'s stories. I want her to put her bleach fanfiction up and she's started one for HunterXHunter which I haven't gotten to read yet, and I don't think she will post wither of them till she has more reviews (that aren't from me and lily =.=)

Lily: Thanks again! Bye bee!^^


End file.
